Une partie de Poker
by I'm fruiiiit
Summary: Yaoi, Lucky. C'était censé être une simple partie de poker, mais un petit mensonge de Lavi allait tout changer... "Si tu perds, tu passeras la nuit ici, avec moi, et tu me laisseras faire de toi ce que je veux..." Traduction d'une fic de Bookkbaby


Ceci est ma première traduction, alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît. J'espère que je n'ai pas fait d'erreurs impardonnables (les reviews sont là pour m'aider).

Avertissement : cette fanfic contient du Yaoi, ainsi que des lemons alors si vous n'aimez pas, vous êtes libre de faire demi-tour.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage, ils appartiennent tous à Katsura Hoshino. Je ne possède pas non plus l'histoire, je me contente de traduire la fanfic "A Game of Poker" de Bookkbaby. En bref je ne possède rien à part les 18 tomes de la série et… c'est tout.

L'histoire originale de Bookkbaby est encore en cours et compte 32 chapitres et pas moins de 190 000 mots (j'ai du travail) et je vais essayer de poster un chapitre tous les mois, (selon le travail que j'ai pour le lycée).

Là-dessus, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture…

Une partie de Poker, Chapitre 1

Première main

Lavi regarda avec incrédulité les cartes de son adversaire, puis à nouveau sa propre main, un tic agitant le coin de son œil. Le Noah trichait forcément. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication à ses victoires répétées – même si Lavi n'avait aucun don pour le poker, les lois de la probabilité disaient qu'il pouvait gagner, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Même en prenant la chance en compte, il aurait dû remporter une main au moins.

"On dirait que j'ai encore gagné, petit." dit Tyki avec un grand sourire. Les cartes de Lavi tombèrent de sa main.

Pourquoi, oui POURQUOI avait-il accepté de "jouer" avec Tyki ? C'était suppose n'être qu'une simple mission, un facile "cherche et ramène l'Innocence". Personne à la Congrégation ne s'attendait à ce qu'il y ait des Akuma, on avait donc envoyé un seul Exorciste. Et personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il y ait un Noah. Après un bref (mais intense) combat contre quelques Level 1 et Level 2, rien de trop difficile pour Lavi, Tyki Mikk était apparu. Le Noah du Plaisir était, comme toujours, vêtu d'un costume distingué et avait un charmant, désarmant, magnifique et innocent sourire sur son visage.

FLASHBACK

_"Allons, petit, je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre" _

_La respiration de Lavi était lourde, son Innocence serrée entre ses mains alors qu'il levait le marteau à la hauteur de la poitrine de son ennemi._

_"Comme si j'allais croire ça." Répondit-il, souriant pour afficher une confiance qu'il ne ressentait pas vraiment. Les membres du clan Noah étaient dangereux, même dans les situations avantageuses. De plus, ce Noah n'était pas n'importe lequel, et ce n'était pas une 'situation avantageuse'. Une 'situation avantageuse' serait plutôt si Yuu et Allen étaient à ses cotés avec Lenalee comme appui à l'arrière, leurs armes dégainées. Tyki sourit et leva ses mains pour montrer qu'il ne portait pas d'arme. _

_Justement. Ses mains. Elles étaient plus dangereuses que toutes les armes que Lavi avait vues ou dont il avait entendu parler._

_"Tu attaquerais un homme désarmé, Exorciste?"_

_"Tu n'es jamais sans défense ou désarmé." riposta Lavi. Il ne quitta pas son adversaire du regard, à l'affut du moindre mouvement._

_L'habituel sourire suffisant de Tyki s'élargit, et sans rien dire, il disparu._

_Lavi cligna des yeux, et baissa son maillet, choqué. Il se reprit vite, relevant le marteau et pivota, scrutant les environs à la recherche du moindre indice d'où l'homme était allé. Le Noah ne __pouvait__ pas être simplement parti. Il était surement caché, et attendait que Lavi soit tourné pour-_

_Quelque chose le traversa, une main passant facilement à travers les siennes et leur arrachant son Innocence tandis qu'un autre bras enserrait son corps et le maintenait immobile. Une main se glissa à travers sa poitrine, une main fantôme qui se referma doucement autour de son cœur. Elle ne le touchait pas vraiment, mais la menace était très, très réelle._

_Lavi sentait dans son dos le contact avec le torse de quelqu'un, ce qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier. L'odeur épicée de l'eau de Cologne parvint à son nez et il inspira profondément pour la sentir un peu plus, avant de se rappeler la situation et de respirer avec sa bouche. Il se débattit instinctivement pour échapper à la prise, mais le bras autour de sa poitrine le serra simplement un peu plus et la main son maillet passa à travers sa taille. La main fantôme à l'intérieur de son torse resserra sa prise juste un petit peu, mais toujours pas suffisamment pour entrer en contact. _

_Lavi s'immobilisa. Le Noah tenait maintenant littéralement son __cœur__ et l'avait __désarmé__. Son Innocence était maintenant dans les mains d'un Noah et il était piégé. La situation était… très __mauvaise__._

_"N'ai-je pas dit que je ne venais pas pour me battre?" demanda Tyki, ses lèvres frôlant son oreille comme des ailes de papillon. La chaleur se déversant dans le corps de Lavi n'était pas totalement inattendue mais importune. Il repoussa cette sensation au fond de son esprit._

_"Laisse-moi partir, bâtard !" demanda Lavi, en faisant attention de ne pas bouger. Tyki rit tout bas et la vibration se propagea à travers le corps de Lavi à cause de leur proximité. L'Exorciste frissonna._

_Soudain, Tyki le relâcha. Le roux tituba sur quelques pas avant de retrouver son équilibre et de se tourner pour faire face au Noah._

_L'homme faisait calmement rebondir l'Innocence volée dans la paume de sa main, la lançant et la rattrapant avec nonchalance, aussi facilement que si le marteau avait retrouvé sa taille normale. _

_"Veux-tu que je te le rende ?" demanda Tyki d'une voix faussement agréable alors qu'il tenait le maillet en équilibre sur un long et élégant doigt. Suspicieux, Lavi hocha la tête lentement. Le Noah laissa l'arme retomber dans sa main et ferma ses doigts autour d'elle. Le roux se rappela comment il avait détruit l'Innocence d'Allen, comment cet homme avait pris l'Innocence du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et l'avait fait voler en éclat en la tenant de la même façon qu'il tenait l'arme de Lavi en ce moment. _

_L'Exorciste pouvait sentir son cœur s'accélérer et sa bouche s'assécher. Sans un mot, Tyki se retourna et commença à marcher dans la rue, l'Innocence dans sa main._

_"Hey- attend!" cria Lavi dans le dos de l'homme qui s'éloignait déjà, en le suivant._

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Tyki l'avait mené dans un assez bon hôtel, dans une chambre du 6ème étage. Lavi ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il avait passé ici, mais cela faisait au moins une heure. A la grande surprise du rouquin, le Noah n'avait pas encore essayé de la blesser, et il n'avait pas non plus détruit l'Innocence.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait durant la dernière 'un peu plus qu'une heure' était de jouer au poker. Ils étaient assis sur le confortable et somptueux tapis depuis plus d'une heure, à jouer au poker.

Au poker.

Au strip poker.

Tyki avait suggéré de rendre le jeu intéressant et Lavi n'était pas vraiment en droit de refuser. Le Noah avait commencé à lancer le mini-marteau en l'air avec désinvolture. Cette innocente (Lavi en doutait sérieusement) action rappelait à l'Exorciste pourquoi il avait suivit le Noah dans cet endroit. Il avait brièvement envisagé de reprendre son arme et de s'enfuir, mais il y avait trop de facteurs inconnus et il ne voulait pas risquer de ruiner la bonne humeur de l'autre homme dans une tentative vouée à l'échec. La bonne humeur de Tyki, ou quoi que ce soit, le gardait vivant ainsi que son Innocence en un seul morceau. L'Exorciste doutait que l'homme réagisse aussi bien si Lavi essayait et échouait à s'échapper.

La Congrégation ne pouvait se permettre de perdre un autre Exorciste, surtout dans ce qui était supposé être une mission facile.

Après la première main, Lavi perdit son bandana. La seconde lui fit ôter sont écharpe. La suivante, ses chaussettes. (Il avait enlevé ses bottes en entrant dans la chambre d'hôtel, bien avant que les mots "strip poker" n'aient passé les lèvres du Plaisir. Tyki, en tant que bâtard suffisant, avait tout enlevé à part sa chemise et son pantalon avant le début du jeu, sous prétexte que ses autres vêtements étaient inconfortables. Ses cheveux étaient dénoués, ayant été libérés de l'habituelle queue-de-cheval quand le Noah avait enlevé ses vêtements "supplémentaires") La veste de Lavi avait été la suivante à partir. Sa chemise n'était plus qu'un agréable et lointain souvenir.

C'est la que les choses commencèrent à être intéressantes.

Tyki le fixait intensément depuis qu'ils étaient arrives, mais ses yeux dorés s'assombrissaient chaque fois qu'il gagnait. Alors que le roux avait enlevé sa chemise, Tyki avait commencé à le regarder avec insistance, et ses yeux parcouraient la peau exposée avec quelque chose ressemblant à de la faim. Lavi n'avait jamais été aussi conscient de son corps, conscient de comment sa poitrine se soulevait quand il respirait, et de comment le froid de la pièce lui faisait avoir la chair de poule.

Le regard du Noah lui fit également remarquer combien le cadre était… intime. Ils étaient seuls, dans une chambre d'hôtel – un bon hôtel en plus – tard le soir, un grand (Lavi l'avait remarqué en rentrant mais n'y avait pas fait attention) lit à même pas dix pas.

Lavi se secoua mentalement pour dévier du chemin assez intéressant que son esprit avait pris.

Le léger son d'un raclement de gorge ramena son attention. Tyki leva un sourcil, et le regardait avec impatience. Lavi pouvait voir le désir dans ses yeux dorés, ce qui le fit frissonner.

Lentement, ses doigts tremblant légèrement, il porta la main à sa ceinture. Après cela, il ne lui resterait que le bandeau de son œil, son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements. Il s'estimait assez nu comme ça et voulait garder le reste de ses vêtements, mais le Noah avait toujours son Innocence...

Dérapant légèrement, Lavi défit sa ceinture et la glissa hors des boucles de son pantalon. Il la posa à coté de lui avec le reste de ses vêtements, en faisant attention de ne pas regarder vers l'homme assis en face de lui.

"Bien!" Il se força à rire alors qu'il commençait à se lever, une main à sa taille pour retenir son pantalon. "C'était sympa, Noah, mais il se fait tard et je devrais rentrer, alors tu as juste à me rendre mon Innocence et je serais en route.

Tyki pouffa.

"Tu n'aimes pas notre jeu, Exorciste?" demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse et profonde. "Si tu veux partir, tu es libre. Tu n'es pas prisonnier ici mais ceci-"

Lavi se tourna pour voir Tyki tenir son marteau.

"-reste avec moi."

Le maudissant mentalement, Lavi se rassit.

"Dois-je prendre ça comme si tu voulais continuer à jouer ?" La voix du Noah était amusée alors qu'il prit et battit les cartes. Lavi hocha la tête, essayant de trouver comment se sortir de cette situation. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être désarmé et nu dans une chambre, seul avec un Noah. Et un lit. Ne pas oublier le lit.

"Distribue juste les cartes." Souriant toujours, le Plaisir le fit.

Lavi prit lentement ses cartes, essayant discrètement de les écarter pour couvrir un maximum de son torse exposé. Quand il vit ce qu'il tenait, sa respiration s'arrêta.

Un Valet, une Dame, un Roi et un As de Pique lui souriaient, ainsi qu'une Dame de Cœur. S'il échangeait juste la Dame pour un 10 de Pique, il aurait un Quinte Flush Royal en Piques. Rien ne pouvait battre ça!

Son exultation retomba quand il se rappela que le 10 de Pique n'était seulement qu'une des 52 cartes du paquet – 42 si l'on enlevait les cartes que lui et son adversaire tenaient maintenant. Ses chances d'avoir cette cartes étaient très maigres, et se débarrasser de la deuxième Dame reviendrait à n'avoir rien, pas même une paire.

"Un échange à faire?" demanda Tyki.

Bon, ce n'était pas comme si il avait quelque chose de plus à perdre s'il échangeait la seconde Dame. Il plaça la carte face cachée sur le tapis et la fit glisser vers le Noah.

"Une."

Sans un mot, Tyki prit la carte du haut du tas et la tendit à l'Exorciste. Lavi la saisit et la retourna pour voir ce qu'il avait reçu. Il lutta pour garder une expression neutre.

Tyki venait de lui donner le 10 de Pique.

Lavi savait que m'autre home avait remarqué que quelque chose se passait. Il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Mais malgré cela, le Noah irradiait de confiance.

"Montre tes cartes." Tyki fit pivoter sa main. "Quinte Flush."

"Quinte Flush Royale." Répondit Lavi en montrant à son tour sa main. Tyki sembla surpris un bref instant avant qu'un sourire narquois ne se repeigne sur ses traits. Pour une raison inconnue, ce sourire mit Lavi mal à l'aise, comme si le Plaisir préparait quelque chose.

"Félicitations. On dirait que j'ai perdu ce tour." Tyki posa ses cartes sur le sol et leva lentement ses mains jusqu'au col de sa chemise. Penchant la tête en arrière, il commença à déboutonner le vêtement de soie blanche.

Sans y penser, les yeux de Lavi suivirent ses mouvements, regardant la façon qu'avaient les mains gris pale (elles apparaissaient plus foncées sur les vêtements blancs, le contraste en était presque joli) de se glisser lentement sur le torse de l'autre homme. Centimètre après centimètre, sa peau tannée se découvrait au fur et à mesure que les mains se déplaçaient plus loin vers le bas. Lorsqu'il eut déboutonné entièrement sa chemise, Tyki glissa une main sur sa poitrine, ce mouvement fascinant le regard de Lavi alors que le Noah libérait un de ses bras. Ces longs, élégants doigts se déplaçant le long de la clavicule du Plaisir, saisissant légèrement le tissu et glissant sont autre bras en-dehors.

Lavi avala sa salive. Sa voix semblait coincée dans sa gorge alors qu'il fixait la peau nue. Le Noah ne semblait pas remarquer, pliant avec soin sa chemise et la posant à son coté, et murmurait quelque chose au sujet du Comte insistant auprès de lui pour qu'il soie plus précautionneux avec ses vêtements. Lavi le regardait toujours alors que le Noah se tournait vers lui et il détourna les yeux quand Tyki sourit et demanda d'une manière suggestive :

"Tu as vu quelque chose qui te plait?"

Le rouquin pouvait sentir la chaleur passer dans son visage et pria pour que son rougissement ne soit pas trop évident. Il déduit qu'il l'était par le rire discret de l'autre homme.

"Distribue les cartes." tenta-t-il de dire en prenant note de ne plus regarder directement le Noah à moitié nu. Cela influait avec sa capacité de concentration.

Il prit également note de ne jamais, JAMAIS, mentionner cet incident avec Bookman. Ou Allen. Ou Yuu. Ou Lenalee. Ou… n'importe qui en réalité. Jouer à un JEU DE CARTES avec un dangereux Noah, capable de vous arracher littéralement le cœur de la poitrine-

Cette pensée le fit s'arrêter. Tyki était capable de choisir ce qu'il touchait, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas simplement choisi de ne pas toucher la chemise et de la laisser tomber à travers lui au lieu de se donner en spectacle ?

Lavi continuait d'y réfléchir quand Tyki distribua la prochaine main en silence. Regardant à peine ses cartes, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, le roux choisit distraitement trois cartes qu'il rendit et en reçu trois nouvelles.

Alors qu'il étudiait ses cartes, il contempla à nouveau l'homme assis en face de lui. (Ce n'était pas comme si il avait une main correcte – deux paires, une de deux et l'autre de quatre. Il perdrait la prochaine manche.)

Pour tout dire, Tyki était bizarre. Lavi pouvait se rappeler l'avoir rencontré dans le train, entourés d'humains et prétendant en être un également. Peut-être était-il légèrement sadique – faire manger le cœur d'Allen par un Tease n'était pas le moyen le plus sympathique pour tuer quelqu'un, et arracher un organe non plus d'ailleurs – mais tous les Noah étaient comme ça. Pour le Comte et les siens – pouvait-il les appeler sa famille ?- Tyki n'était en fait pas si mauvais.

Lavi repoussa cette pensée dans un recoin lointain de son esprit, espérant ne plus la revoir. Tyki avait tué des Exorcistes, les avait tués d'une manière horrible et ne semblait absolument pas se sentir coupable. Le Plaisir était un tueur, un dangereux et insensible tueur qui tentait d'effacer totalement l'humanité. Le roux s'était laissé distraire et avait presque oublié à qui il avait affaire.

Essayant d'être détendu sans y parvenir, Lavi recula légèrement, plus loin du Noah. Tyki semblait avoir remarqué, ses yeux se plissant imperceptiblement et ses lèvres se muant en un sourire jaune.

"Montre tes cartes."

Lavi retourna sa main.

"Double paire."

Tyki sourit en coin.

"Full house."

Le rouquin posa ses cartes, pensifs et ne pensa même pas à ce que perdre cette main signifiait.

Qui était vraiment Tyki Mikk? Le Noah était plein de contradictions : un ami des humains qui essaye d'aider à éteindre la race humaine ; il jouait au POKER avec un Exorciste alors qu'il arrachait le cœur des autres. L'homme n'avait même pas encore détruit l'Innocence de Lavi, même s'il la gardait depuis un moment.

L'Exorciste ne remarqua pas le regard très impatient de Tyki, même quand celui-ci se racla la gorge. Agacé, le Noah ouvrit la bouche pour parler-

"Exorciste-"

"Que veux-tu de moi?" demanda Lavi, regardant le Noah droit dans les yeux. "Pourquoi as-tu fait cette… chose avec ta chemise? Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas encore détruit mon Innocence ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas encore tué?"

Tyki cligna des yeux, décontenancé par l'afflux soudain de questions avant de se reprendre.

"Cette… chose avec ma chemise?" demanda-t-il lentement. Lavi se maudit pour avoir dit ça. "Tu veux dire, pourquoi n'ai-je pas utilisé mes pouvoirs pour l'enlever?"

Lavi hocha la tête d'un air farouche. Après tout, il avait posé la question, même s'il n'avait pas voulu.

"Simplement utiliser mes pouvoirs pour enlever mes vêtements est beaucoup trop ennuyeux. Je préfère me déshabiller lentement… tu as aimé le spectacle?" Le sourire narquois de Tyki s'élargit comme l'Exorciste bredouillait, rouge betterave. "Tu fais une très jolie expression, Exorciste."

"Es-tu en train de... flirter avec moi ?" demanda Lavi d'une petite voix, connaissant déjà la réponse. "Non, attend. Je ne veux pas savoir"

"Je pensais que c'était évident maintenant." asséna Tyki au roux. "Il me semble que tu as perdu la dernière manche."

Lavi se figea, son corps rougissait involontairement sous l'intense regard de l'autre homme. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour protester, peut-être même trouver un moyen de distraire le Noah ou de retarder l'inévitable. Voyant que Tyki semblait de plus en plus impatient, il abandonna.

Ses mains ripèrent sur le bouton de son jean, et il garda son regard tourné vers le bas, pour éviter celui du Noah. Il eu besoin de plusieurs essais avant que le bouton finisse par se défaire. Le son de sa fermeture éclair sembla incroyablement fort dans la chambre d'hôtel qui était soudainement trop petite au goût de Lavi.

Ses mains s'immobilisèrent après qu'il ait défait la fermeture, et il tourna ses yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Tyki, d'un air implorant.

"N'est-ce pas assez-"

"Enlève-le entièrement, Exorciste. Entièrement." Le Plaisir semblait bien trop heureux. Mordant sa lèvre, l'estomac serré, Lavi poussa le jean à ses pieds, le tissu s'amassant autour de ses chevilles. Il en sortit rapidement, manquant de trébucher dans sa hâte de l'éloigner. Il se rassit aussi vite que possible, rougissant alors qu'il remarquait le Noah perdu dans la contemplation de son caleçon bleu foncé. Il se couvrit du mieux qu'il pu, ignorant le regard déçu de Tyki.

Il souhaitait vraiment, vraiment avoir quelques couches supplémentaires de vêtements. Il ne faisait pas froid dans la pièce, loin de là, mais ce n'était qu'une part du problème. Il souhaitait vraiment, vraiment avoir gardé son Innocence.

"As-tu peur?" le taquina Tyki, leur donnant à chacun cinq nouvelles cartes. Lavi secoua la tête mais ne prit pas les cartes.

"Je ne veux plus jouer. Je veux des réponses."

"Des réponses?"

"Je veux juste savoir pourquoi." répondit Lavi, gardant son regard ferme. "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas encore tué?"

"Je n'ai pas envie." La réponse était simple, le ton du Noah la faisant sembler évidente. L'Exorciste pouvait sentir sa bouche s'ouvrir de choc, puis il comprit alors que ses yeux faisaient un aller-retour entre Tyki et le lit. Un frisson le traversa, son cœur se glaçant dans sa poitrine.

"Tu ne veux quand même pas dire que -"

"Je veux dire que je n'ai pas envie de te tuer." Voyant Lavi rouvrir sa bouche, il continua. "Je n'ai pas non plus envie de détruire ton Innocence. Tu veux demander autre chose ?"

Lavi était à moitié tenté de simplement se lever et courir en abandonnant sont Innocence derrière mais la perte de ne serait-ce qu'un seul Exorciste signifierait un combat plus dur pour ceux qui resteraient.

"Pourquoi pas?" demanda la part de lui qui était un apprenti Bookman. Tyki haussa les épaules, ce qui ne rassurait absolument pas le rouquin.

"Appelle ça un caprice. Tu n'es pas sur la liste du Comte, alors je n'ai pas encore de raison de te tuer."

"Pas encore." répéta Lavi "Alors tu tues simplement ceux que le Comte te dit de tuer ? Dès que mon nom apparaîtra sur la liste, tu me tueras?"

Tyki rit sombrement.

"Tu parles comme si j'avais le choix, Exorciste. Penses-tu honnêtement que le Comte donne un choix à ceux qui le servent ?"

Les yeux verts du roux s'élargirent devant l'amertume du ton du Plaisir, comme s'il avait ramené une vielle colère et des souvenirs douloureux.

"Tu n'as pas le choix?"

Les yeux du Noah étaient indéchiffrables quand l'homme haussa à nouveau les épaules.

"Un ordre est un ordre. Tu apprends à vivre comme ça." Le ton de Tyki suggérait de terribles conséquences si quelqu'un n'apprenait pas à 'vivre comme ça' et Lavi frissonna à nouveau, de peur cette fois. Il avait toujours été curieux de savoir où étaient les autres Noah, ceux que la Congrégation n'avait pas rencontré. Allen portait en lui le pouvoir du quatorzième, mais on connaissait seulement l'existence de quelques Noah, alors où étaient les numéros manquants ?

Lavi n'était soudainement plus du tout curieux de savoir où étaient maintenant ces Noah.

"Si l'on en revenait à maintenant-" Lavi releva la tête, ne sachant pas exactement quand exactement il avait commence à regarder le sol. "-allons-nous jouer une autre main?" Les yeux de Tyki brillaient, forçant presque le roux à jouer encore une manche.

"Me laisseras-tu partir après? Avec mon Innocence?" demanda Lavi pour toute réponse, s'attendant à un simple et immédiat 'non'. Il n'était pas vraiment sur de ce qu'il devait penser des réponses de Tyki, mais même s'il ne servait pas le Comte de plein gré, il le servait quand même.

Etonnamment, l'homme semblait y réfléchir.

"Et si nous faisions un pari?" dit finalement Tyki. "Si tu gagnes, je te rend ton Innocence et tu es libre de partir. Je promettrais de ne pas t'attaquer jusqu'à la fin de ta mission. Je ne peux rien affirmer pour la suite."

Lavi n'en croyait pas ses Oreilles. Tyki Mikk, le même Tyki Mikk qui avait presque coûté à la Congrégation un de ses meilleurs Exorcistes, lui offrait sa liberté s'il gagnait une partie de cartes? Il ne gagnerait probablement pas, mais l'offre était quand même incroyable.

Il attendit la deuxième partie.

"Si tu perds, je te rendrais quand même ton Innocence, mais tu passeras la nuit ici, avec moi, et tu me laisseras faire de toi ce que je veux."

Lavi réfléchit un instant. S'il acceptait de jouer, (et il n'espérait pas reprendre son Innocence sans le faire) et qu'il perdrait, ce qui était probable, il devrait 'passer la nuit' avec Tyki. S'il gagnait, ce dont il doutait, il pourrait partir comme si rien ne s'était passé cette nuit.

S'il refusait, il pourrait se lever et laisser son Innocence derrière lui, et être inutile à la Congrégation à moins de devenir Traqueur, en supposant qu'on lui fasse confiance après qu'il ait laissé son Innocence à un Noah sans même se battre.

Il était fichu s'il jouait et fichu s'il ne jouait pas.

"Je peux espérer partir en un seul morceau si je perds?" s'entendit-il demander. Tyki élargit encore son sourire.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que te tuer n'a aucun intérêt pour moi."

Lavi respira profondément et ramassa les cartes que Tyki avait distribuées quelques minutes avant et les lui rendit, souriant devant son expression curieuse.

"Distribue. Mélange et redistribue."

Le sourire victorieux qui se propagea sur le visage de Tyki était si plein de chaleur qu'il aurait certainement pu brûler quelqu'un d'autre. Avec des mouvements confiants et la facilité de ceux qui ont l'habitude, il ramassa les cartes restant sur le sol et commença à mélanger.

Pendant ce temps, le roux essayait désespéramment de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient. La situation pouvait tourner à son avantage, ou pas. Gagner était ce qu'il voulait, pour reprendre son Innocence et pouvoir partir, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au reste.

Perdre, même si ne pouvait se l'avouer, ne serait pas si terrible, car il était face à CE Noah et pas un autre. Il ne pensait pas que le Noah le tuerait.

Le son des cartes rappela son attention. Il laissa partir ses pensées, ne se concentrant plus que sur les cartes et une stratégie. Pour le moment, il ne devait penser qu'à la victoire. Plus tard, il aurait le temps de s'inquiéter des conséquences de ce 'petit jeu amical' et des pensées confuses qui venaient avec. Plus tard, il aurait le temps de s'inquiéter de sa réaction devant le Noah du Plaisir.

Beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard.

Il prit les cartes et étudia sa main.

Une paire de quatre… il pourrait peut-être en faire quelque chose. Il avait également un trois, un dix et un Roi, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'utile-

Il regarda plus attentivement les cartes. A part un des quatre, il n'y avait que des Carreaux. S'il s'en débarrassait et recevait un Carreau, il aurait un flush! Tremblant presque d'excitation, il approcha sa main de la carte mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres.

Même s'il gagnait, il aurait toujours un 'et si'? Et s'il avait perdu ? Et si les évènements promis par le décor et le sourire affamé de Tyki s'étaient produits ? Et s'il n'avait jamais croisé le Noah, et s'ils n'avaient jamais joué cette partie de poker ?

"Un échange à faire?"

La voix du Noah vit voler ses pensées en éclats. Lavi prit lentement la carte et la fit glisser sur le tapis.

"Une." Répondit-il lentement. Le Plaisir le fixait en lui tendant une nouvelle carte. Avec effort, Lavi parvint à briser le lien entre leurs yeux et regarda la carte.

Un deux de Carreau.

Il avait un flush.

"Montre tes cartes." La voix de Tyki était douce dans l'ambiance tendue.

"Flush." murmura Lavi en montrant les cartes. Tyki ne les regarda même pas.

"C'est étrange. J'ai également un flush." Tyki leva sa main, dévoila une collection de Trèfles. "Ta plus haute carte?"

Ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Le Noah montrait toujours ses cartes, exposant la plus haute – la Dame de Trèfle. Lavi avait un Roi.

Il avait gagné, alors pourquoi se sentait-il soudain déçu?

"Ta plus haute carte ?" répéta Tyki, et Lavi jurerait avoir sentit de la tension dans sa voix et de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux dorés. La bouche sèche, le roux répondit.

"Un dix" Il tendit la carte comme preuve, couvrant le Roi subrepticement avec le deux qu'il venait de recevoir. Il semblait brûler dans la paume de sa main et peser sur tout son bras. "Tu as gagné."

À suivre…

Voila… vous pouvez me dire ce que vous avez pensé. Et vous aurez droit à un lemon au prochain chapitre.


End file.
